


Tricks

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Proswatch: Old Dogs, New Tricks</p>
<p>Tweaked for word count Nov 2015. Word count was 100 by MS Word 2003, which I've realised sees some punctuation as words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

Should have known he wouldn't let me get away with snaffling that redhead the other week when he thought he was all set with her.

Don't know what he was so pissed off about. She was up for grabs when I'd had enough but the moody sod didn't want to know. Funny, that - he's usually happy enough to share and share alike. Noticed he's got a weakness for auburn hair, but still...

If I came right out and said, "Better come and sleep with me tonight since Claire's gone off in a huff - "

Too soon, I reckon, but one day!


End file.
